Conquest Tiering
To understand the capabilities of a army is to understand their abilities to conquer. Description This is to describe the level of the armies ability to conquer, maintain control and hold size of territory. this is various depending on how big their empire or organization is. this includes their skills, weapons, powers, vehicles, leadership, strategy, tactics, politics, manipulation, etc.. *NOTE, if the army in question is not the type to conquer, but is similar to a horde or just destroys everything in it's path, then describe how wide and long is the armies path of destruction, sacking, and raiding and razing. *NOTE, if the conquered territory is barren and has no hostile or oppositions that would cause contest for control, then the Army has full control of said territory. Conquest Tier System 'Tier 13: Building' This includes barns, wind mills, small houses, apartment buildings, work buildings, factories, fortresses, strongholds, castles, skyscrapers, etc.. (for 10-A, this would include compounds, groups of buildings, campus', etc..) '13-C:' Small Building level '13-B:' Building level '13-A:' Large/Multi Building level 'Tier 12: Town' This includes towns that can be measured between village, town, or large town with populations between 500-100,000 people. '12-C:' Village level ex. Hype in Slovakia '12-B:' Town level ex. Davos in Swiss Alps. '12-A:' Large/Multi Town level ex. Bury St Edmunds in England 'Tier 11: City' This includes settlements that range between small cities, normal cities, large/multiple cities or metropolis' with populations ranging between 100,000 - <1 million people. '11-C:' Small City level '11-B:' City level '11-A:' Large/Multi City level 'Tier 10: Island' This includes small islands, regular islands or large/multiple islands. '10-C:' Small Island level '10-B:' Island level '10-A:' Large/Multi Island level 'Tier 9: Country' The ability to invade and conquer an entire country, either if it/they is/are considered small, regular or large/multiple. '9-C:' Small Country/Multi State level '9-B:' Country level '9-A:' Large/Multi Country level 'Tier 8: Continent' The manpower needed to invade and conquer (an) entire continent(s), small, regular or large/multiple. '8-C:' Small Continent level '8-B:' Continent level '8-A:' Large/Multi Continent level 'Tier 7: Planet' The military needed to control (an) entire planet(s), moon(s), etc. '7-C:' Moon/Small Planet level '7-B:' Planet level '7-A:' Large/Multi Planet level 'Tier 6: Solar System' A military that can establish control over (a) solar/star system(s) or more. '6-C:' Solar System level '6-B:' Star System level '6-A:' Multi-Solar System level 'Tier 5: Galaxy' A military power that conquers (a) galaxy(s) or more. 5-C: Small Galaxy level '5-B:' Galaxy level '5-A:' Large/Multi-Galaxy level 'Tier 4: Universe' A military force that has power over an entire Universe. 4-B: Universe level (All celestial bodies) 4-A: Universe+ level (All of time and space) 'Tier 3: Multiverse' Multiple or all the universes have been occupied. 3-C: Low Multiverse level (A certain set of universes) 3-B: Multiverse level (Any finite Universes higher than a pre-established set of universe) 3-A: High Multiverse level (Infinite Universes) Tier 2: Hyperverse Multiple or all the universes have been occupied. 2-B: Hyperversal (Any finite dimensions higher than 10/11 dimensions) 2-A: High Hyperversal (Infinite Dimensional Space) Tier 1: Outerverse Multiple or all the universes have been occupied. Tier 0: Omniverse Multiple or all the universes have been occupied. Other Tiers *'Unknown': if the exact tier cannot be found for how big the influence, conquest or territory of the faction's power is then it falls under here. *Pocket Dimension: since a dimension is not a real measurement, any faction that owns a separate dimension falls under here. Ex. Soul Society (Bleach), Demon World (Nanatsu No Taizai), etc.. Notes It is important to note that this is not the same as power levels in other cases, this is to measure out the abilities of an army to conquer and invade. Also, If someone says that they conquered a large spans of area without any real holdings, that leads to lots of confusion. * Ex. if someone says they conquered the universe but only holds one planet, that is not really applicable for Universe conquest, either Dimensional or Unknown Tier. Usually stated as the case for if there is no worthy opposition to be considered the case. Also, if the faction exists with conquests can include other faction’s holdings as long as they are considered “Puppet States” as they are extensions of the factions’ sphere of influence. Category:Information Category:Tiering Category:Conquest Category:Tier 1 Conquest Category:Tier 2-B Conquest Category:Tier 2 Conquest Category:Tier 0 Conquest Category:Tier 3-A Conquest Category:Tier 3-B Conquest Category:Tier 4-B Conquest Category:Tier 4-A Conquest Category:Tier 4 Conquest Category:Tier 5-A Conquest Category:Tier 5 Conquest Category:Tier 5-C Conquest Category:Tier 5-B Conquest Category:Tier 6-A Conquest Category:Tier 6-B Conquest Category:Tier 6-C Conquest Category:Tier 6 Conquest Category:Tier 7-B Conquest Category:Tier 8-A Conquest Category:Tier 8-C Conquest Category:Tier 8-B Conquest Category:Tier 10-B Conquest Category:Tier 10-A Conquest Category:Dimensional Conquest Category:Unknown Tier Conquest